Born a Fighter
by Gum
Summary: How was Kawada's life like during the one month period he attended Shiroiwa Junior High School?? Battle Royale fic! R&R Please! ^_^ [Based mostly on Novel]
1. The New Student

Title: Born a Fighter  
Author: Gum-Happy  
Date Written: 5/9/03  
  
Author's Ramble's: I decided to create this fanfic because while looking through the search engines, I noticed the only fics I could find about my favorite Battle Royale characters were either slash fics, or just remakes of BR. So here it is! A fanfic based on Kawada. Hes my favorite character and I'm hopelessly obsessed with him. This fic is based mostly on the novel though, as in the movie Kawada signs up for the Battle Royale. So this story is mainly about Kawada's one-month experience at Shiroiwa Junior High School BEFORE 3-B was chosen for Battle Royale. Please understand that I am still new to this fanfiction thing and this is my first fic on Battle Royale. R&R please, no flames, and any tips is of course accepted. ^_^; ~ Gum-Happy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
An echo passed through the hallway as Shougo Kawada slammed his locker closed. He muttered a few words to himself as he gripped a faintly worn out history book and stepped towards his homeroom. A few student's whispered quietly as he passed, down the slightly crowded hall. A small group of girls giggled and stared as he stepped by. Occupied by his numerous thoughts, Shougo lost track of where he was headed and bumped into a cream colored school coat.   
  
The figure quickly turned around and pushed Shougo back a bit using his index and middle finger. Although Shougo hardly stepped back. Shougo stared at him a bit as the tall boy's eyes widened. The figure quickly got out of his way, a slightly puzzled look formed on Shougo's face. Not that he expected a response of course. Not many people communicated with him besides doctor's or physicians since the incident.  
  
Shougo continued to walk down the hallway, his shoes squeaking a bit. It was April, so the road was still damped with rain when he walked to the school earlier.  
He turned the rusty handle of a moderate sized, but slightly worn out door. Shougo stepped in the classroom, and looked around. Everyone was already quietly seated with their backs faced towards him. It wasn't long before a face turned around curiously to see who came in. Followed by the rest of the students.   
  
Shougo cleared his throat as the students quietly stared at him. He hated being stared at, so he spoke up in a hardly whispering voice in order to get the teachers attention.   
  
"Sensei."  
  
Although faint, the man heard Shougo's quiet yet deep voice and turned around. He looked a bit surprised to see him but then smiled adjusting his glasses. "Oh. Welcome, I am Mr. Hayashida. You must be..." He pulled out a grey leather folder, opened it up and flipped through the pages. It took him awhile before he finally spoke, "...Kawada Shougo, am I right?"  
Shougo remained expressionless but humbly nodded.  
  
Hayashida was of moderate height, he wore a blue-grey suit which was sort of wrinkled. A pair of ridiculous looking glasses sat upon his nose. The glasses looked like someone took a marker and drew on a pair of large circles around his eyes, although they looked funny though, they gave Hayashida a look of intelligence.  
  
"All right, I thought so. Everyone,"-he clapped his hands although everyone was dead silent-"we have a new student today here in class 3-B. I'd like you to meet Shougo Kawada. He just moved here from Kobe, does anyone know where that is?" He smiled again. As if not expecting a response, Hayashida continued in a matter of seconds. "I hope that each and everyone of you will welcome Shougo to this school. Shougo, you may take a seat over there." Hayashida pointed his index finger to the second to last desk next to the window.  
  
Shougo quietly nodded and walked towards his desk. With students still staring at him, he sat down and quietly looked back at some of them. A few turned to face the front again, but some looked at him in a strange way... A way that made him feel unwanted. Shougo knew why most were still staring. Yes, it was the scar. The large gash that ran from the top of his forehead right down to his left eyebrow. He wasn't surprised that people would stare though, it wasn't hard to miss.  
  
Shougo folded his arms as Hayashida continued his speech about a war. Although he had no clue what was going on, Cut me some slack I just got here. Kawada lounged a bit and patiently pretended to listen. It seemed that about 15 minutes passed until Hayashida finally said something of interest.  
  
"Alright, that about wraps it up. So read about 3 chapters in your books and don't forget to do the questions alright?" He glanced at his wristwatch. "You have about 40 minutes, you may work in groups if you want."  
  
Almost immediately, students stood up and started talking and moving their desks around. Except for Shougo, he just quietly sat there and stared at them still leaned against the window. He looked over to a group of girls near by who kept looking at him and giggling. He flashed a decent smile at one of them and the girl seemed startled and turned the other direction. Shougo's smile faded, he let out a small sigh and opened up his textbook. 


	2. Trouble with The Students

Title: Born a Fighter  
  
Author: Gum-Happy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Date Written: 5/28/03  
  
Sorry! This took a long time to write, well anyways. Here's Chapter 2 ^_^;   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So what do you think about the new guy?" Shuya Nanahara tilted his head a bit at Shougo. He then turned back to Shinji who was facing him, seated at his desk.  
  
"Him? Eh... Not to be prejudice or anything. But that cut on his forehead looks a bit suspicious, don't you think?" Shinji leaned back in his chair, looking over to Shougo with his eyebrows slanted.  
  
Shougo had been sitting there, reading quietly since Hayashida, or Dragonfly as they called him, last spoke up. Every now and then, Shougo would turn a page of his book, but nothing too active.   
  
Shuya played with the eraser of his pencil with the tip of his thumb. "Do think we should go talk to him?"   
  
Shinji folded his arms. "You can go, but I'd rather not have anything to do with him", he shrugged.  
  
Shuya slumped his shoulders at this and looked to Shougo, then to Shinji. "Ah... Forget it then."  
  
Shougo had heard most of their brief conversation. He looked away from his book and peered out the window. He could see a few people outside the gates of the school. A few female students walked by, probably planning to skip a class or two. As his eyes followed a bird that was flying past a roof, a loud ring echoed through his ears.  
  
Mr. Hayashida spoke over the excited voices as the students got up to leave, "Alright so all you have to do tonight is go over your assignment I just gave you. I'll expect it in a pile, on my desk, first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
Although everyone else rushed out of the room, Shougo took his time and slowly closed his book, got onto his feet and following after the small crowd.   
  
As he stepped into the hallway there was a loud commotion, then a scream. Shougo wasn't very interested in what was going on, so he continued to head towards the gymnasium--that was his next class. But then a large body landed at his feet. The boy's right temple touched the toe of Shougo's left shoe. He looked up at Kawada with terrified eyes. Shougo could only look down at him, his face expressionless.   
  
A basketball sneaker kicked at the boy's gut. Shougo's gazed turned to the assaulter. His hair was fairly long, he had that slightly naive look on his face and his lips were set into an ugly twist. The naive-looking boy looked back at Shougo with a bit of disgust, but then continued to kick the body. Just then, a slightly gruff voice spoke out.  
  
"Leave him alone Ryuhei, we've got better things to do then watch you beat up a tub of lard."   
  
Shougo's face then turned to the speaker. My god this guy was uglier than the first. He was tall, probably about two centimeters than Shougo. And he had a sneer on his face, which brought up even more of his ignorant image.  
  
The assaulter, whose name was apparently Ryuhei, looked to the speaker and nodded. He turned his back to the poor boy that was on the floor--of course not before kicking him one last time. Then he spat.  
  
"Fine, you're always ruining the fun." -He looked down at the boy-"This isn't over Yoshio."  
  
As Shougo watched them walk off through a pair of doors, he heard a slight moan. The large figure that was lying at his feet had sat up. Yoshio turned and looked to Shougo, then his eyes widened. He let out a frightful yell, and quickly got to his feet and dashed off. A few papers fell out of his binder, but he didn't seem to care.  
  
Shougo, although terribly confused, just shrugged and proceeded down the hall. With a loud creek he opened the door to the boy's locker room.  
  
As Shougo closed the door behind him, he noticed the locker room reeked of sweat and the air was humid. His shoes landed heavily as he stepped towards his gym locker. It was a just across Shuya's--the boy talking to his friend earlier in Hayashida's class. Shuya had just pulled on his gym shirt, and he tilted his head to Shougo, observing him for a bit as he slammed his locker closed.  
  
After Shougo had figured out the combination of his lock, he stood there for awhile, his gym clothes in a pile in front of him. 'How am I going to do this?' He thought to himself. He looked around a bit then just figured, 'Ah what the hell'.  
  
As Shougo began to change, he thought of concealing his scars. But it was no use. There were too much to cover anyway. A small crowd formed on both ends of the passageway of the lockers as a several boys stared at Shougo's back, which was dotted with bullet marks. They were hideous; if anyone knew what he had been through it would be easy to suggest where most of them came from. But no one expected something like that to happen to a 9th grader right? Bullshit.  
  
Kawada, now a little annoyed, looked back to the staring crowd and arched a brow. As though he predicted it, the students immediately stopped staring and walked back to their lockers. He let out a small sigh and smoothed out the wrinkles of the red T-shirt.  
  
Kawada stepped out onto the wood polished floor of the gymnasium, the black bottoms of his sneakers left skid marks as he jogged towards the gym coach.   
  
The coach turned around as Kawada tapped him on the shoulder. He stared blankly at Shougo for a bit, but then his face lit up as if something came to mind.   
  
"Ah! You're the new student right? Pardon me; it must have slipped my mind."  
  
The man looked at his list; it was in a small green binder, unlike the fancy leather grey one Hayashida carried around. He muttered Shougo's last name a few times to himself as he scanned the list.  
  
"Here you are." He signaled over to a section of the gym. "You're playing basketball over at Court A today. So just tell the guys I sent you, and you shouldn't have any problem."   
  
Shougo slowly nodded and paced to Court A; most of the boys hung out around the bleachers and the rest were just scattered in small groups around the court. He picked up a few conversations as he made his way towards, which seemed to be, the captain.   
  
A rather bulky boy with a strange mushroom-like haircut stood there, basketball in hand. He was talking to another boy, both laughing from time to time.  
  
"So you think Takako is hot?" The boy questioned.  
  
The mushroom haired boy dribbled the ball once, and then spoke. "Yeah, she's pretty fine. Why, do you fantasize about her or something?" He smirked, shot the ball and missed.  
  
"Damn, what guy around here doesn't? She's got a cold personality though. The only guy she even talks to is Hiroki Sugimura, lucky bastard...Hey what do you think about Yukie Utsumi?" He kicked his foot at the ground.  
  
He froze like something struck him, "Yukie?? She talks too much."  
  
Shougo was getting annoyed by the conversation, and finally spoke up.  
  
"A little talking never hurt anyone."  
  
The mushroom haired boy turned around a bit startled by Kawada's appearance. His face then turned into that of retort, a small sneer formed as he spoke.  
  
"Aren't you a little old for 9th grade?"  
  
Shougo scowled and said nothing, the boy's jaw line just tightened as the seconds passed.  
  
Just then there was a loud whistle to the left of them. Shougo focused his eyes, it was Shinji Mimura. He stood there with the basketball in his left hand. A red beanie was pulled over his head, identical to his jersey. He threw up his right hand as he yelled, "Kazushi! Are we gonna play or what??"  
  
The mushroom haired boy-- supposedly Kazushi, looked over to Shinji.  
  
"Yeah okay." 


End file.
